Infinity
by SVUFreaky
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has a secret. Hermione finds out that she's Adopt and who her birth mother is. H/C
1. Chapter 1

_Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) born 1955. Hermione Born Sept 1979. Draco born June 1980. Narcissa married Lucius December 1979. Charlie Born December 1972._

_Lucius is dead. Sirius & Tonks are alive and Sirius is on speaking terms with Narcissa._

_½ Sibling(7months old in protective care with McGonagall)_

Hermione sat in the three broomsticks in a private booth looking at the necklace and the note that sat in her hands.

In walked Narcissa Malfoy. She walked straight up to the table to where Hermione was sitting.

"Miss Granger" a voice said causing her to look up.

"Mrs Malfoy" mione said as she watched the older woman sit down.

Narcissa noticed the necklace; slightly she pulled up her sleeve before she spoke.

"The sign of infinity. What a wonderful necklace?"

"Can we cut to the chase? The letter says the true mother will have the symbol tattooed on her wrist."

Hermione laid her left wrist on the table facing the ceiling to show off the tattoo she had. Narcissa rolled up her sleeve to show off her tattoo.

"So Draco is my brother. Am I a Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He is your half brother. Younger by 8 months, he was early. No my dear you are a Black"

"My father?"

"Half Blood but died when I was about 6 months gone with you."

"Any other family?"

"Your grandmother is still alive. Only you, Draco and me know this but you have a younger sister. She's in protective care"

"How old? What's her name?"

"7 months. She was not Lucius's. Her name is Erika Minerva Black. I'm currently trying to change my name back to Black."

"Can I visit?"

"Sure" Narcissa said putting down the address.

The meeting was short; both women went their separate ways.

Hermione went back to her flat that she had gotten after her 'adopted 'father's death and her mother moving on with her life. Her flat was in the wizarding world.

She knew she would only be alone for a while.

Sure enough, not even 10 minutes in her getting home did the doorbell ring. She walked down the hall and answered it, there in front of her stood Mrs Weasley and one of her best friends Ginny.

"Come in" she said escorted them into the living room.

"So my dear. How did it go?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Surprisingly well. I'm glad she only saw one of my tattoos."

"You have more than one?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well let me have a look," Mrs Weasley demanded politely.

Hermione showed them the infinity symbol on her wrist, which was a muggle tattoo. She then took off her shirt to show off the small wizard tattoo on her back and shoulder.

"Oh my she's beautiful Hermione. A Horntail if I'm not mistaken"

"Yes" Hermione answered as she put her shirt back on.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. But are you with child?"

Hermione know the answer. The last time she had slept with someone was Bill's birthday and Charlie was home for it.

"Yes" Hermione said looking down at the floor.

Mrs Wealsey placed her fingers under Hermione's chin and lifted her head up.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. Do you know who the father is?"

"I know but I have not told him, he is a pureblood yet a free spirit," Hermione said taking a seat in her favourite chair.

The party had been nearly 5 months ago. It had been 5 months since she had seen him. In the same time, she had found out about her true parents. She loved him, wished he would return.

Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter and then at her son's best friend and spoke to them bother "You have my support. I am sure your mothers would agree. I'll leave you girls to talk."

And she left.


	2. Chapter 2

_C2_

So Ginny looked at her best friend when her mother had left.

"why didnt you tell me that you are pregnant?" Ginny enquired.

"No-one but myself and my healer knew. I wanted to wait until I was at least 3 months before telling anyone, just to be on the safe side."

"So who's your mother? Mum never asked."

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"So you're a pureblood."

"Yeah but not a Malfoy. Just a Black. She had me before she married Malfoy and according to her my father died before I was born."

"So your Draco's older sister. Do you think he knows?"

"Doubt it. She didnt even notice that I was pregnant"

"So on that, When?Who? Where?"

"The Burrow. Around Bill's Birthday, we did it more than once. Oh my god it was amazing, he was so gentle"

"So I'm going to take a random guess and say it was one of my brothers"

"Yeah."

"Ron?"

"Hell no! He's on the same level as Harry. I love as a brother."

"George?"

"No he's engaged to Angelina. Oops you weren't supposed to know that."

"Cant be Bill coz he's married and I know you wouldn't. Yuck don't tell me it was Percy."

"God no!"

"Oh My God. You and Charlie!"

Hermione had her hands on her stomach with a huge smile on her face.

"OMG you too suit each other. That child is going to be so smart."

"Thank you Ginny. Now all I have to do is tell Charlie I'm having his child. I'm not telling my family yet."


	3. Chapter 3

_**C3**_

After Ginny left, Hermione decided to sit down and write to the one person whom she could always trust and known to keep it a secret.

_Headmistress Of Hogwarts  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Scotland_

_I know it maybe a surprise that I am writing to you. _

_I know that I can trust you and you can keep a secret._

_I have recently learnt that I am not a muggle born witch. I'm a pureblood I think, my mother is a pureblood and my father was a half blood. I met my birth mother today, we have matching tattoos._

_By blood, I am from the Noble house of Black but I am uncertain on whom my father is as my mother didn't mention his name._

_Secret number two is I am with child. I am pregnant and have been keeping it a secret for the past 5 months. I wish to tell little people until I inform the father. See he is a friend's older brother whom is not working in the United Kingdom. You have probably worked out that it is one of Ron & Ginny's older brothers. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew whom it was._

_Please keep it a secret. Ginny & Molly know that I am pregnant & Ginny knows all._

_Now I need some advice, What is ones knowledge about Wizard tattoos?_

_You can reach me through the Weasleys, Harry or even Sirius_

_Your favourite Student _

_Hermione Granger_

She sent the letter off with her speedy Hawk.

Hermione decided that instead of sending a letter she would send a patronus.

_Expect Petronam_

_Sirius Black you are required at my place. Bring the Black family tree book._

Off flipped her otter.

It seemed like forever, in which she waited enough time for her to settle down with a hot cup of tea.

Halfway through her tea, the door bell rang.

She got up and opened the door. There infront of her was not only Sirius but also Harry.

"Harry" Hermione said flinging her arms around her best friend.

She ushered them inside and offered them a drink.

"I'll get them" Harry said heading to the kitchen while Sirius and Hermione headed to the living room.

"What is this about?" Sirius enquired.

"I have just found out that my birth mother was from the Noble house of Black. I want to see if the family book could tell me whom my father was and what I'm entitled to as a Black family member."

Sirius passed the book after unlocking it.

She skimmed to the part of the family that she needed. She touched the picture of her mother and watched as the family started to spring off her mother's name. first it went up with a male then attached to them floated a picture of Hermione. Under that was Lucius with Draco and below was just a child attached to just her mother.

"Damn" Hermione swore as Harry walked back into the living room.

"didn't find what you wanted then Mione?" Harry commented.

Hermione put the book down facing up so that both men could see what part of the Black family she was looking at.

"OMG I always wondered what happened to the child she should have had. You were/are that child"

"So the family knew of me"

"Andy, myself, Cissy, their father, Albus & Minerva knew but that's it. Her mother didn't like the fact that your father was a half blood."

"Do you know who my father was?"

"It could have been one of two people, Channing Corbin or Leif McGonagall-Ford. Both are dead now!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Leif was related to Minerva?"

"Her son. He shared my passion for muggle motorbikes!"

_Secret Cottage_

Narcissa heard her son talking to the baby as they came downstairs.

In her hands were two things, a photo of her and baby Hermione and hermione's birth certificate.

"Mother" a voice came pulling her out of her daze.

"Draco take a seat"

Draco sat down after placing his baby sister in the "muggle made" portable cot.

"Mother what's that?"

"A Photo and Birth Certificate"

"Who?"

"before you were born I had another child, whom I had to give up"

"So I have an older sibling!"

"She's only older than you by a few months. She is smart and beautiful, she looks a lot like her father"

"So she's my half sister. Is she?"

"Yes she is. Her father was a half blood he died when I was still pregnant. I gave her up for adoption. She was in what I found to be a safe place. In the muggle family, she attended Hogarts and fought in the battle. She survived and I met up with her today for the first time."


	5. Chapter 5

All stories are on hold while im away on holiday. Back june


End file.
